hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rumors and Misconceptions
Well, this page is finally here. Others can feel free to add information on fan-theories and rumors/misconceptions as they please, though I'm thinking of possibly breaking these up into sections (one for the series in-general, one for the anime, etc.). Ceras SanMarina 00:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Was wondering if someone could add in 'Arthur Kirkland, England or The UK?'. I always thought he was both, but yesterday someone said Himaruya stated Arthur is England and only The UK at meetings because 'his brothers embarrass him'. I'd said that Arthur was both England AND The UK (like he was the leader of sorts)... but isn't it effectively the same thing? I dunno, just a suggestion since it's confusing me a whole lot. --Elegentmess 06:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Done! Added a sort of short-ish blurb for now, anyone else can feel free to expand upon it. Himaruya said that he's simply England around his brothers, UK to everyone else. It's in an old '08 Bamboo Thicket post (that I mistakenly thought was a lost one since I found it on the UK fanwiki, as the fanwikis tend to contain copy-pasted information from Himaruya's old logs and blog). Apparently Himaruya wants to explore more of Arthur before he introduces the other siblings, too. Scotland, Wales, and NI are confirmed boys, while Ireland's gender is up in the air for now (But it in '07 he was thinking it'd be a female one). Ceras SanMarina 21:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm, hello. I was wondering if we could add something about whether Italy's name is Veneziano or Feliciano and if S. Italy is Romano or Lovino. I wasn't quite sure. Maybe they can go by both? 03:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) the-dancing-onigiri I'll see what can be done about that! To clarify though: "Veneziano" and "Romano" are the names used in-comic by Himaruya to distinguish them from each other, besides just using "North" and "South". Veneziano's for "Venice", Romano's for "Rome", and it seems like there's a bit of punniness in there too (Romano and Veneziano sound like the phrases "Roma no" and "Venezia no", which would be something like "The Roman" and "The Venetian" or "of Rome/Venice"). Their human names only got listed in the name-list Himaruya gave in his old diary, but it seems fans tend to forget about "Lovino" more often and just call him "Romano" then too. Ceras SanMarina 04:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I really like how well the page is written! Just wanted to comment on that!:) StarsandPeacesigns 00:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I have heard recently from friends that Himaruya's blog has confirmed the following: 1) that England/UK is in love with America; and 2) that Germany is actually the Holy Roman Empire. I have checked his blog, but I haven't seen anything about that. Do you have any info on either of these? Thanks!Alexneko (talk) 01:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Alexneko! So far, there is no information confirming any relationships between characters; in fact, none of the characters even have confirmed sexualities (except for Sweden). There have also been some strong indications that Germany may really be the Holy Roman Empire, but no confirmation on such information. I've also looked through Bamboo Thicket to check for any missed information, but there has been no confirmation of these claims. Thanks for your question! Allusional (talk| ) 18:20, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Please DO NOT remove the part about Episode 23.5 ' I added this FOR A REASON!!!' There actually were a lot of Hetalia fans on the Funimation page on Youtube for episode 24 (for just all the comments on the video, click here) asking about this non-existent episode. I have even provided screenshots to show that this is, in fact, something that needs to be addressed. Another person who believed in eoisode 23.5.jpg UGH.jpg admitting he thought it was real.jpg people who believed in eoisode 23.5.jpg -_-.jpg|I blocked this person's username out of pity UGH UGH UGH.jpg 235.jpg seriuosly.jpg DO YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE THOUGHT THIS THING WAS REAL NOW.jpg PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry about that, I mistakenly thought that the Wiki already had a section about that episode. I'll be sure to be more careful reviewing edits, and thanks for bringing it up. Allusional (talk| ) 00:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : Thank You PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, are you sure we need the Youtube comments? If people are interested, maybe they can google it themselves... Plus, we have only Canon info on the wiki... : Roseoffire 21:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : This page is about RUMORS and MISCONCEPTIONS. : I was using the screenshots to show that there is a MISCONCEPTION that Episode 23.5 is a real episode, when it is actually a creepypasta. : Also, if there's only canon info on the wiki, how come there are fan-made characters and fan-ships on the wiki? Those aren't canon. Fanon isn't canon, yet it's included. There's a whole category for fanon. : Also, usually when people want to know something about a TV show, they go to the wiki for that TV show. This discussion has already occurred, and been settled. : The episode 23.5 section is for the large number of people who think the episode is real. I took the screenshots to illustrate that too many people think it's real, when it's not. : PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : The rest of the Misconseptions really don't have screenshots, so that is unessesary. As well, the fact that it has a paragraph description debunking it should be enough. : As far as I know, the wiki has no fanon character pages. If we find one, we delete it on the spot because it has no place on the wiki. For the shipping pages, we include only canonical and historical information with a small section showing the fanon's beliefs. We include no outside comments or art. : The main issue is that is not canonical material, and also that you are invading the privacy of the people responsible for the comments. According to the admin Quick Stats, the wiki gets 11-15 thousand views a day, so that is not fair to those people. : Roseoffire Well, I only added the screenshots because someone deleted the section, and I thought maybe the person who deleted it thought that it wasn't a rumor that needed to be addressed, so I was just using evidence to prove my case. Of course, the screenshots are now no longer needed. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:03, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : Regardless, thanks for bringing it to the wiki's attention. In the future, it's okay to just leave a short message to an admin explaining the situation. I undo a lot of edits around here, so sometimes I make mistakes, but I'm always willing to discuss any edits/questions. Allusional (talk| ) 22:13, October 29, 2014 (UTC)